guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil Rock
General Information Area Name: Anvil Rock Region: Shiverpeak Mountains General Description: Anvil Rock is an explorable area in the northwestern corner of the Shiverpeak Mountains. It is named after the huge anvil-shaped rock that dominates the center of the area. The Dwarves believe that this rock was the forge of the Great Dwarf himself. The entire area is made of wide snowy paths and is quite easy to run through because the wide paths allow for dodging most patrols. Note: Sometimes when the southern area with the small light on the map is approached by players, a small scene can be witnessed where the dwarves defend their camp against many (nearly 30-40) dryders. Note: Players can actually climb all the way to the very top of the rock which provides an amazing view of the surrounding area. Exits Neighbour Areas *North-East: Iron Horse Mine *South-West: Deldrimor Bowl Outposts *South-East: The Frost Gate *Northwest corner: Ice Tooth Caveimage:OutpostIcon_sml.png Bestiary NPCs Collectors * Maccus Ironjaw * Sander the Gray Dwarves * 10 (20) Dwarven Soldier * 10 (20) Dwarven Scout * 10 (20) Dwarven Mender Monsters *Centaurs ** 8 (23) Shiverpeak Longbow ** 8 (23) Shiverpeak Protector ** 8 (23) Shiverpeak Warrior *Dryders ** 10 (24) Frostfire Dryder *Minotaurs ** 10 (24) Minotaur *Stone Summit ** 10 (24) Stone Summit Crusher ** 11 (24) Dolyak Rider ** 10 (24) Stone Summit Howler ** 10 (24) Stone Summit Sage Bosses * 11 (27) Jolo Lighthaunch * 12 (27) Frostfire Dryder * 12 (27) Frostfire Dryder * 12 (28) Riine Windrot * 13 (27) Minotaur * 11 (27) Rubi Spottedmane Pets * 5 Snow Wolf Skill Capture * Rush from Minotaur boss. * Bull's Strike from Minotaur boss (not available before A Belated Betrothal quest at Seeker's Passage). Notes * Be careful of the group of Frostfire Dryders in the south (near a town-like area). When this group dies, 5 more groups of 3 Dryders spawns to the north and will approach this spot one at-a-time. Some have reported that these groups do not appear unless the party crosses into the village area. * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 137-253 monsters in Hard Mode. ** The minotaur groups run their patrol routes quickly making them easy to miss; they frequently move into areas the team might have already cleared. You can use your heroes/henchmen to find the missing foes by flagging them across the map (yellow dots above); you know you've found a missing group when the H/H starts to take damage. ** There are a number of groups in the south-east corner near The Frost Gate portal; this area can appear inaccessible. ** On rare occasions, a Frostfire Dryder will get stuck just beyond the Deldrimor Bowl portal; it can flee through the portal, preventing teams from completing the vanquish. The only known solution is to kill it from a distance; if you need to do this, be careful to avoid scaring it away by allowing melee-distance allies from approaching (e.g. don't let minions or Henchmen warriors get within aggro distance). ** The Dryders attacking the dwarf camp can arrive late, so if you are sure you have gotten the minotaur patrols out of the way. Recheck the camp even though you cleared it once, up towards 20 dryders can still be around. ** The path to The Frost Gate in south-east can be easily forgotten to clear. Make sure you check this before seeking further patrols. Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies) Category:Northern Shiverpeaks